Eclare's Christmas
by Neli4evr
Summary: Eli is redecorating. Will Clare ever get out from the mess he made? Very cute onexshots. Eclare
1. Cute SnowEli's

"How are snowmen cuter than me?" He asked, shocked. "I mean it's me we're talking about."

Clare was putting the carrot nose on the figure and stepping back to look at it.

"Hmm, I feel like something's missing…oh yeah! The mouth!" She looked around for some small rocks.

Right beside them were six black pebbles that were perfect for the job. She bent down and grabbed them, wiping off any leftover dirt or snow with her mittens.

"Turn around, Eli." Clare demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Bossy." He mumbled as he turned around, facing the snow covered field next to his house.

She made sure he wasn't looking and placed the pebbles on the head.

"Okay. I'm done."

He sighed and turned, immediately looking at the snowman. He started laughing once he saw the smirk it had on its face.

"Is that supposed to be me?" He asked, still laughing in between words.

"Nope. He's cute. Cuter than you, yes. But you're more than cute, at least to me you are."

"So are you implying that I'm hot?"

She rolled her eyes at his smugness and walked towards the door.

"Judging by that red nose, I'd say you're more cold than hot. Come on, there's hot chocolate inside."

She opened the door and walked in, while Eli turned back to the snowman and made a 'ha' face.

"Told you I was hotter than you."

"Uhm, Eli, why are you talking to him. You know he's not real right? Aww! You've gotten attached." She said sarcastically.

"Is this jealousy I hear?" He stepped closer to her, smirking the same way as the snow Eli.

"Oh completely."

They leaned in and gave each other a sweet peck on the lips.

Once they parted, they looked one more time at snow Eli. Their eyes grew wide when they noticed a change in his expression.

"Clare, wasn't he smirking a second ago?" He asked.

She nodded and looked at Eli.

"That's creepy…but in a cute way." She said, walking inside once again.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm hot, but not cute?" He asked, following her.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

**So I'm a bit sad they're not doing any episodes on Eli and Clare's christmas so I decided to do some one shots of how it might go. I have the second chapter, 'My Blue Eyed Elf' written but not typed, so as soon as I'm done with that I'll put it up! But (I know, I hate that word too) I need atleast 3 reviews. Easy enough right? Lol it keeps me inspired. :)**

**Nicolle 3**


	2. My Blue Eyed Elf

"Okay, one kid on Santa's lap at a time. He doesn't have the same legs he used to one hundred years ago." Clare said, guiding the little kids towards the throne where the big man himself was sitting, well, someone who looks like him. "I said a line, not bundle!"

She sighed in frustration, wondering again why she was doing this.

A week ago, her laptop, the one she uses to write racy vampire fanfic, had crashed and was claimed unfixable. She had to work in order to find four hundred dollars for a new one and this was the only place left that had nice pay and was 'a great experience for all teenagers'. Yeah, because being an elf in a toy store is the best job a girl could have. She only had ten minutes left in her shift, when she could change clothes and go home.

Her eyes grew wide and she stopped in her tracks.

'My clothes! Did I bring them?'

She dropped the candy canes in her hand and ran out to the locker rooms.

After putting in her combination, the blue door opened and her bag appeared. She opened it and checked every inch of it.

'They're not here! I'm going to have to walk home in this costume! This looks like one of the things Alli would wear, not me! People can see me. They can torture me for life! Or worst yet, a pervert could drive by and grab me! I'm going to have to call someone to drive me home, but Alli doesn't have a car. And my parents are at work. The only person left with a car and is available is…Eli.'

She cringed at the thought of him seeing her in…that, but it was her only option.

Sighing, she got her phone from her only side pocket. After finding his number, she pressed talk and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli, I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhm, I'm at Totsie's Toys and my shift is over. I kinda need a ride home."

"Wait, since when did you work at a toy store?"

"Since my computer broke, now can you come please?"

"I'll be there soon."

"Kay, thanks."

She hung up and went outside to wait for him.

Ten minutes later, a hearse appeared, driving to a stop in front of the store.

Clare grabbed her bag and looked down at her outfit one more time. She looked back up when she heard a door open then close.

"I still can't believe you work here. It's for kids for god's sakes! And I heard 'Santa and his elves' were coming for a visit. Have you seen them…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes were moving from the fake green highlights to the knee long, green and red dress, all the way down to her green sparkly flats.

"Whoa. You're one of Santa's elves. When you said you worked here, I thought you meant organizing and stuff. Not wearing that." He said, pointing to her dress.

"Now you know. Can we please get out of here? People are staring, well, so are you. But still, let's just go." She walked towards the car, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

After a moment of collecting himself, he went inside and they drove off.

It was a quiet ride, a bit strange though considering how Eli would look at her during every red light. Clare was very grateful though because since it was winter, the sun would set earlier and it was already dark outside. That was very dangerous and Eli knew that, too.

"Clare, have you been walking in the dark all these days? Why didn't you call me? You know I have nothing better to do at this hour."

"I know, but it's embarrassing."

"No, it isn't. As long as you're safe, nothing is. Do you know how dangerous this neighborhood is at this time? Who knows what could've happened to you. And if something did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Clare looked at him, regretful.

"Eli, I'm sorry. I promise I'll call you from now on."

"Promise?"

The car stopped in front of her house, snow was starting to fall slowly to the ground.

She nodded and stuck out her pinky. He smirked and interlocked his with hers. She smiled and pulled his hand towards her, crashing her lips with his.

Once they parted, Clare looked at the road and smiled wider.

"It's snowing hard. Wanna come inside until it settles down?"

"Clare, it's scheduled to snow until morning."

"And?"

He raised his eyebrow and turned off the engine.

"You've got one great way of persuasion, Blue Eyes."

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. My wifi was taken away when some carpenters were working at my house. Great timing, right?  
Lol, hope you liked!**

**R+R**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. Frowns and Smiles

"Where is he? He promised me he'd be here by seven. It's eight thirty!" Clare said, pacing back and forth in her room. "Do you think he's okay? Maybe he got caught in the snow storm! Do you think he crashed?"

"Clare, calm down. He might be stuck in traffic or something. You know how busy this town is at this hour." Alli reassured her friend.

They have been talking in the phone for the last twenty minutes about where Eli was. He was an hour and a half late to his Christmas Eve dinner with her and her parents.

Alli thought nothing of this, but Clare had a bad feeling. She just knew something was wrong. Was it instincts or spiritual connection, she didn't know. She just wanted to know he was safe.

Clare walked up to her window and looked outside for the fourth time. It was snowing lightly, but a few hours ago, it looked as if there was a blizzard. She begged him not to go outside and drive, but he insisted, saying

'It isn't as bad as it seems, Clare. I'll see you soon.'

A silent tear rolled down her pale cheek as she started sobbing, thinking about all the things that could've happened to him.

"Clare, please stop crying. He'll be there soon. I promise you he will."

"Alli, how can you make a promise when you don't even know yourself?" She shouted.

"But I do. He always comes. Whenever you told him to, he would make it no matter what conditions it was outside. And I doubt he'd fail this time."

Clare nodded, wiping away any leftover tears.

"Thanks. I'll text you the moment he does."

"Kay, take it easy. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

'He's okay, Clare. He'll be home soon. Just wait a while.'

She thought to herself, trying to not lose any hope.

'Trust me. I'll be there, just like always.'

That's what he said right before he hung up. Trust, that's something Clare's always had with Eli.

'I trust you.'

She sighed and went outside her room, downstairs.

"Clare, where's Eli?" Her mom asked.

"He'll be here soon. I know he will."

She nodded and sat down next to her on the couch.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Almost two hours ago. I called his parents before I called Adam and Alli, but I just remembered they were out in a family meeting." Clare inhaled, holding back new tears. "He's coming, right? Please tell me he's fine."

"Honey, don't worry. Let's give him some more time, and if he isn't here by then, we'll call the neighborhood police if you want; just to make sure."

"Thanks mom. You and Alli are the best assurers a girl could have."

She patted her hand and got up, going into the kitchen.

Clare looked at the carpet and decided she needed some air. She went outside into the cold atmosphere. Everything was white, even the road wasn't visible under the blanket of snow that covered it.

She looked around, stopping when she noticed the snowman she and Eli made just a few days ago. It surprised her as to how it was still standing, but what got her most was his new expression.

The SnowEli was frowning.

'How is it frowning? I made it smirking, then it smiled and now it's sad? How's this happening?'

She walked up to it and touched its face. It looked nothing like Eli, but the memories it had, they were human. They were theirs. Was the snow figure alive or just playing with their minds? It didn't really matter because soon enough, it would melt. Just like everything else around her, but one thing would stand. The memories left by it, the good times made the same way he was.

'If only Eli was here to see what I see.'

"Clare? What are you doing out here? And without a jacket, are you crazy?"

She turned around, only to be met by a pair of green eyes.

"Eli! You're okay!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm sorry I took so long, but Morty refused to drive in ice, so I had to walk."

"Why didn't you call? You had me worried sick!"

"There wasn't any signal. The storm knocked it out." He stepped back and looked at her tearful eyes. "Clare, I'm so sorry I made you worry like that. Please don't cry."

"Sorry, it's just…thinking about what could've happened to you, what happened if," She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest, crying into it.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He looked up, right at SnowEli's face.

"Hey, SnowEli's still alive. That's incredible. It was warm the other day; I thought it would've melted by now."

Clare pulled back, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, pretty amazing. He helped me while I was waiting for you, though it was a bit strange because remember when we built him, he was smirking then smiling?"

He nodded.

"Well, when I went outside, he was frowning. I think he was sad, or worried. Do you think he… he could be really alive?"

"Could be, considering everything that's been going on with it, but if it tries to take my Clare from me, it will become a snow cone for little kids to eat in a second." He threatened, playfully. Clare laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm happy you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't."

"Probably gone to SnowEli for comfort."

She shook her head and hit his arm.

"Sure I would've."

They looked at it once more before going inside.

It wasn't frowning anymore, but smiling once again because they were united again.

* * *

**Like? Or what? If you have any suggestions, please comment! I need ideas. I'm thinking about doing an alternative ending to My Blue Eyed Elf, so tell me what you think! :)**

**R+R!**

**Nicolle 3**


	4. Snowball Attack

"Eli?"

"Yeah, Clare."

"Do you like playing with snowballs?"

"To be honest, no."

"Why?" Clare looked at him, curious for his answer.

They were currently in her living room, sitting on a window ledge and looking at the snow filled yard.

Clare was laid down next to Eli, head on his chest with his arms around her. She loved it when he played with her curls, just like he was doing right now. It was a very peaceful moment, the type she dreamt of having with Declan or KC, but never did. Eli would've still been the best, if you asked her. He always knew how to make her feel calm and safe.

"I just don't."

"Right, now tell me the real problem."

"What? But that is it."

"No it isn't. When something really bad happens to you in your past, you always want to hide to either preserve your 'manliness' or keep people from knowing who you really are. I thought we said we wouldn't hide things from each other anymore." She got up and crossed her legs and arms, scoffing.

"Okay, fine. When I was nine, my parents and cousins were having a snowball competition. I joined in, but soon regretted it when one hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and my cousins came up to me and started laughing. Ever since then, I've hated snowballs. Hey, where are you going?"

"Outside. It's time we get that little fear out of you."

He got up and followed Clare to the door; stopping her once she reached the patio.

"First, I am not scared and second, it's freezing cold out there. You're going to get a cold."

"I have a jacket. Go put yours on." She took a few steps and turned around. "And yes, you are."

Eli sighed and got his jacket from the hanger, putting it on. He walked outside and looked for Clare.

"Clare? Clare-bear, where are you?" He shouted.

All of a sudden, a snowball came flying towards him. He ducked; making it hit the door instead.

"Aww, so close." He looked up and saw Clare coming out from behind a white bush. He smirked and took a step forward.

"You've got a great arm, but that isn't going to save you now."

He jumped off the small deck and chased Clare, who was running a bit faster than him.

"No, stop!" Clare shouted, while laughing.

"Never!"

Clare looked behind her, but Eli was nowhere in sight. She stopped and looked around her.

"Eli?"

"Here I am." He came up from behind her and tackled her down.

"Where were you?" She asked, still laughing.

"I went around."

"Oh, wow."

He got off and sat beside her, Clare doing the same shortly after. He watched as she shook her hair, trying to get any leftover snow off. To people, she would've looked like a normal girl, having fun in the snow. But to Eli, she looked like an angel, with her golden hair and glowing pale skin, pink cheeks. She looked beautiful.

"Eli, are you okay?" She asked, confused. "You're very quiet over there."

He smiled and put his arms behind him, packing snow together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you really shouldn't throw snowballs at people when they're not ready."

"Why?"

"Because they'll do the same back." With that, he threw the small ball at her and it hit her chest, softly. He didn't want to hurt her, anyways.

"Okay. So that's how it's going to be." She stood up and looked at above Eli. There was a branch full of snow right above him. She reached up and hit it, making the powder fall all over Eli. Some even went down his jacket. He jumped up, shivering. He looked at Clare, who was laughing like crazy.

He picked up more snow, clumping it into a ball and throwing it at her.

This was turning into a complete snowball fight.

An hour later, Clare called it quits. She was on the ground once more, snow all over her.

"For a guy who hasn't played in more than five years, you're pretty good. Too good if you ask me."

"So I won?" He asked full of smug.

"What do you think?" She chuckled and Eli offered his hand, pulling her up.

"Wanna go inside now or do something else?" He asked.

She shrugged and smiled when she remembered something from when she was younger.

"Hey Eli, when someone in my family won a snowball game, they would get something in return, a prize." She took a step forward. "For example, my parents. Every time my mom or dad would win, the other had to give them a kiss. On the cheek or lips, it didn't matter."

"Winning has never been better." He said, wrapping an arm around her and meeting his lips with hers.

When they parted, Eli looked down at Clare and noticed that she was shivering.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you get that cold I told you about."

"If I do, would you make me feel better?"

"You know I would."

* * *

**Ha, I had a lot writing this one. Just thinking about Eli hating snowballs made me laugh. Tell me what you thought of it! Reviews make me happy!**

**For the next one, I'm thinking about doing the whole Clare being sick thing and Eli trying (Keyword Trying) to make her chicken soup. ;)  
Likey or what?**

**R+R!**

**Nicolle**


	5. My Blue Eyed Elf Alt Ending

"Okay, one kid on Santa's lap at a time. He doesn't have the same legs he used to one hundred years ago." Clare said, guiding the little kids towards the throne where the big man himself was sitting, well, someone who looks like him. "I said a line, not bundle!"

She sighed in frustration, wondering again why she was doing this.

A week ago, her laptop, the one she uses to write racy vampire fanfic, had crashed and was claimed unfixable. She had to work in order to find four hundred dollars for a new one and this was the only place left that had nice pay and was 'a great experience for all teenagers'. Yeah, because being an elf in a toy store is the best job a girl could have. She only had ten minutes left in her shift and then she could go home.

"Cousin Eli, hurry up! Santa's waiting!"

'Hmm, Eli. Coincidence much? It would be horrible if that was him, but he isn't the only Eli in the world. I bet this one is forty, bald and wearing color on his clothes, unlike my Eli.'

She chuckled and went back to looking at the kids.

"Uhm, excuse me miss, where does the line start?" A person asked behind her.

'That voice. You must be kidding me.'

"Right behind the red candy cane," She turned and looked into the familiar green eyes. ", Eli."

"Clare? What," He didn't even know where to begin. "Why are you…Since when…"

She cut him off before he could even try to finish his sentences.

"Why, hello there little girl! And what's your name?" Clare asked.

"Aylinne. Are you a real elf?"

She glanced at Eli and winked.

"Yep, and guess what? Santa wants to talk to you. He said you've been a good girl this year and he wants to know what you want for Christmas." Clare said, cheerfully. She pointed towards Santa and Aylinne left soon afterwards.

"And what do you want this year, young boy?" She asked, playfully.

"Well, after this, I have a huge list. One being you keep that costume and some answers." He smirked, still looking at her clothes and accessories.

"Okay, where to begin…well, you must be wondering why I'm working here most of all, so I'll answer that first." She inhaled, preparing herself for his reaction. "My laptop broke a week ago and I need money to buy a new one. This job was the only one available at this time, so I took it."

He nodded, understanding.

"So…can you keep the costume?"

"Is that really all you've been thinking about?" She hit his arm, laughing.

"Ow, I thought elves were nice, not naughty. And even, the girl in the costume is Saint Clare." He smirked, knowing he hit a nerve by calling her that.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him and made sure no kids were near hearing range.

"If you continue like that, you will never be able to call me that with what I'll do to you."

"Threats? That's new. Tell me, what would you do?"

"You'll see." She smiled and turned back around. "Hello again, Aylinne! So what did you ask Santa for?"

Eli looked past her and saw his little cousin, jumping with joy.

"I asked for a new set of roller skates. My old ones don't work like they used to anymore. Oh, and Eli, I also asked him to bring something for you, too."

"And what's that, Aylinne?" He asked, his tone similar to Clare's.

"For that Clare girl. The one you're always talking to Uncle and Aunt about. Oh Elfie, if you knew how Cousin Eli talks about her. He makes her sound like a goddess!"

Clare looked at him, a blush and small smile on her face.

"Is this true, Cousin Eli?"

"Aylinne, you're going to get the biggest tickling later. Just wait." He warned.

She looked at him, confused and shrugged.

"And yes Clare, it's true. I talk about you, but only because there's so much to talk about."

She smiled and walked up to him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, thank you and I could say the same for you."

Suddenly, a small bell rang through the store, signaling end of shifts.

"Elfie, are you done here? Or are you gonna stay with Santa?" Aylinne asked.

"No, I can go. Why?"

Aylinne went to Eli and pulled on his shirt. He bent down to her level and she whispered in his ear. He smirked and stood straight again.

"Elfie Clare, would you like to come home with us. We have freshly baked cookies, baked by Aylinne herself, and milk." She hit his leg with her elbow, reminding him of the last part. "And dog food for the reindeers."

Clare laughed and intertwined hands with him.

"I'd love to, but the reindeers might have to do a rain check."

* * *

**Aww, I love you guys sooo much! The reviews and hits are...*speechless moment*... just incredible. Really.**

**Tell me if you have any ideas for them. I still have mistletoe, fruit cake, and Santa himself left! Lol. :)**

**R+R!**

**Nicolle 3**


	6. Steps and Mistletoes

"Eli? Eli, what are you doing?" A frustrated Clare asked.

"Just redecorating the living room." He replied as he hung up one last ornament.

"But why so many? I can barely take a step towards the couch!"

"You shouldn't be walking towards the couch. You should be walking towards me. It's the rules." He got down from the staircase and looked at his masterpiece in awe.

There were a total of 556 mistletoes around them. Some in the chimney, others in the ceiling and hundreds hanging off the stairs, all meaning one thing.

"Oh, so that was your plan all along. We walk under them and I'll have to give you a kiss every time, right?" She took a few steps towards him, her hands locked behind her.

She was right. It was exactly what he intended with his plan.

"I knew you were smart enough to figure it out, now where's my kiss, or kisses I should say?" He asked, impatiently.

She closed the gap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't think this will work forever." She stated.

"Oh, I doubt it'll ever wear off." He winked. "Now there's exactly 324 more kisses left. You wanna go further into the room?"

Clare rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Hey guys! I missed you all soooo much! I've been reading some stories now and then, but writers' block and school have been the reason why I've been away. i just got this idea at four in the morning last night and decided to type it up. You like?:)**

**R and R, don't be afraid to suggest some ideas! **

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
